


tatouazophobia

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tattoos, disembodied tattoo artist, fear of tattoos sort of, i had a spur of inspo, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wants to get a tattoo and Lydia doesn't want her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tatouazophobia

"Are  you sure you want to do this?"  Lydia asked Allison.  The red head looked like she was about to start pacing.

"For the billionth time, yes!  I am completely sure!"  Allison reassured her, somewhat miffed at this point.  The pair were seated in a tattoo shop.  Allison had been excited to get her first tattoo from the get go, but Lydia was still having second thoughts about _Allison's_ tattoo even as the artist was preparing the needle and Allison was lying on her stomach, ready.

"Lyds , it's gonna be alright."

"Yeah, don't worry," the pretty tattoo artist said, trying to help Allison out, "My boyfriend was just like you when I got my first tattoo, but it's not too painful."  This statement did not ease Lydia at all.

"Just calm down Lydia, take a seat," Allison half asked her girlfriend.  She took Lydia's hand in hers.  "It's going to be fine, you'll see."

"Fine," Lydia said reluctantly, "Just squeeze if you feel pain, okay?"

"Okay," Allison lied.  She heard the sound of the needle and prepared for the pressure on her back.

An hour and a ton of throbbing pain later, Lydia was asleep in her chair and Allison's tattoo was finished.  She slipped her shirt back on and paid the artist.  After learning about how to take care of her tattoo, Allison finally woke Lydia up.

"Wha- what's happening," Lydia asked groggily.

Allison chuckled.  "It's over.  Let's go home."

Lydia was so tired that she didn't even remember to ask to see Allison's tattoo until they got home where she shyly inquired, "Can I see it?"

Allison pulled off her shirt and turned around, moving her hair out of the way.  At the base of her neck were two crossed arrows and the words "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger."  "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," Lydia said out loud and Allison nodded.  

Lydia smirked appreciatively.  "Not gonna lie, I had my reservations, but that tattoo is very sexy."


End file.
